Unrequited
by Digital Tempest
Summary: Bobby said being alone was a fate worse than death. 10x100 Slash.


**Title: **Unrequited  
**Author:** Tempest  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters recognizable from X-Men. Marvel owns them all. They even refused to give me a minor mutant for my birthday. No mutants were harmed in the making of this drabble and they shall all be returned in a timely matter. I make no money off these works. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Dedication:** A 10x100 for Delia  
**Author's Notes:** A 10x100 is ten drabbles written at around 100-words apiece. This doesn't really follow any continuity, and I took a few liberties. This fic was written under the pretense that Bobbyis just realizing that Jean-Paul likes him.Drabbles 2-10 happened all in one night. :)

- - -

**_I. Misunderstood_**

Bobby said being alone was a fate worse than death. "But nobody understands me," Bobby would moan during those moments of intoxication when his eyes would glaze over with drunken stupidity. Then, he would slump over in his chair, knocking over his half-empty bottle of beer.

Jean-Paul knew Bobby hated green Skittles and the sound of shattering glass. He knew Bobby watched only action movies in the presence of others, but preferred romantic comedies. He knew Bobby was afraid of living life alone. A million different oddities that were uniquely Bobby were filed away in Jean-Paul's head.

"You just don't know what you are looking for." Jean-Paul would say.

- - -

**_II. Dinner_**

Bobby ate with all the dignity of an ambassador. His good table manners belied his crude humor. Jean-Paul knew it wouldn't be long before Bobby told a disgusting joke at the table for his own amusement.

Jean-Paul thought Bobby liked the reactions he mustered out of the others when he said something shocking. "Bobby, you're so immature," or "Bobby, you're so crass. Can't you see we're eating?" were expressions commonly used during dinner with Bobby.

Jean-Paul didn't think Bobby's jokes were funny, either, but he liked the sly mirth that covered Bobby's face when he told a joke. Bobby caught his eye for a moment before looking down at his food again.

- - -

**_III. Ruminations_**

Bobby liked washing dishes; it gave him time to think. The simple, repetitive motions didn't require much brainpower. Sometimes, he didn't think about much. Sometimes, he thought about a lot.

His mind wandered to Jean-Paul. Something about the way Jean-Paul looked at him was all too familiar, too intimate. It was a doting look that you reserved for someone you really liked. It made Bobby squirm when he thought about how intently Jean-Paul would look at him sometimes.

Bobby wanted to be horrified at the thought. He wanted to be utterly disgusted that Jean-Paul might like him, but he wasn't. He didn't feel anything on the subject.

- - -

**_VI. Flirtatious_**

For a man who didn't think women understood him, Bobby sure did like to flirt with them – a lot.

"I have something for you."

"What is it?"

She looked up from her book, an eyebrow piqued. Bobby moved in closer. A small, pink tongue darted out of Bobby's mouth. A small piece of red candy rested on his tongue. Without ever actually touching her lips with his, he transferred the candy from his mouth to hers.

"I thought I would share," he smirked.

"Robert Drake!" she cried, fleeing the room. Bobby looked over at Jean-Paul and shrugged his shoulders. Jean-Paul decided that he wouldn't have pushed Bobby away.

- - -

**_VI. Defender_**

Cain and Bobby were watching that stupid show again, the one about the cartoon characters living in a house together. It was supposed to be a spoof on reality shows. Jean-Paul thought it wasvery idiotic, even for a spoof.

"_Strong Xandir. Strong Xandir._" The cartoon character on the television said, using stereotypically gay mannerisms.

Cain made a derogatory comment about Jean-Paul being a gay elf like Xandir. Jean-Paul's face burned as he prepared to blast Cain with a few heated words.

"That's not funny." Bobby said, frowning at Cain.

"What are you? His _boyfriend_?" Cain laughed loudly.

Bobby blushed. Jean-Paul smiled.

- - -

**_VII. Uncomfortable_**

Cain left the room after the show, muttering something about a hot date. Bobby made a snide comment about any women willing to date Cain being desperate. Then, Bobby was left alone with Jean-Paul. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, flipping through the channels.

"Thanks for taking up for me." Jean-Paul said.

"It was nothing. Cain doesn't think before he speaks." Bobby answered sheepishly.

Silence.

Jean-Paul moved closer to him, and Bobby's limbs stiffened. He didn't look at Jean-Paul. He continued to stare at the television. Something was crackling in the air; something that made Bobby's heart beat hard in his chest.

- - -

**_VIII. Prelude_**

Jean-Paul didn't know what possessed him to attempt to kiss Bobby. One minute he's thinking about kissing Bobby and the next he's moving closer to Bobby. Bobby looked at him a little confused. The light from the television gave Bobby's eyes an eerie, iridescent look, beautiful yet wraithlike.

"Jean-Paul, I think you have the wrong idea about me." Bobby said.

Jean-Paul didn't answer.

"I mean… you're a great guy and all. I'm sure there's someone out there for you." Bobby continued to babble. "But that someone is not me. You shouldn't dote on me."

Jean-Paul leaned into Bobby.

- - -

**_IX. Kiss_**

Jean-Paul crushed his lips against Bobby's, cutting off Bobby's words. Bobby would never know what could happen between them until he let this happen. Jean-Paul could still faintly taste the flavor of cherry Jolly Rancher on his lips.

When he pulled away, his lips still burned from the intensity. He kissed Bobby again before Bobby could protest. He needed Bobby to feel what he felt. This time Jean-Paul kissed him tenderly, gently parting his lips and letting his tongue explore Bobby's mouth.

The kiss couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds, but to Jean-Paul, it seemed to last a lifetime.

- - -

**_X. End_**

Bobby cleared his throat pushing Jean-Paul back harder than he intended. He didn't know what to say at first. He had never kissed another man like that.

He felt like he should have been screaming at Jean-Paul in anger or kissing him passionately on the couch. He didn't feel anything, though. He just felt numb. There was no revulsion, no rage, and no passion.

"I'm not attracted to you, Jean-Paul, and I never will be." Bobby said before leaving the room. Bobby closed the door to his room, softly. Jean-Paul had to understand he liked—no, loved—women. Bobby touched two fingers to his lips.


End file.
